The present invention relates to front mounted implements and more specifically relates to an implement coupled to a vehicle by hydraulically controlled arms and a latch for securing the implement in a raised position.
It is desirable to be able to secure a front mounted implement, such as a mower for example, in a raised position so that a workman may safely position himself beneath the implement in order to service or repair it.